


Glorious and Grumpy

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Nova Prime was perfect.





	Glorious and Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 13, 2013 as “Drabble #53 - Nova Prime/Tailgate.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on October 18, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Nova Prime was perfect.

Tailgate watched him walk by on the main street, surrounded by his advisers and friends. The minibot giggled, so joyful that he had a chance to see him in person. Even if it was from a perch behind a disposal unit. The Nova Prime. Here. Strutting down his street in his district! In the metal!

Tailgate was so lucky.

Tall, decorated, and stern. Nova Prime was a no-nonsense mech of action, who practically glowed in his rank. He had a strong sense of heritage, and he let no one be his boss. He was pious and wonderful. But best of all–he was grumpy.

There was a scowl on his face. It was behind a face-plate, but Tailgate could sense it. He would bet his life savings it was the most glorious, grumpy scowl in the universe.

Tailgate swooned when the mech passed directly by and–could it be? Tailgate’s fingers twitched and his pumps started up and, and, and, yes! Nova Prime was looking in his direction.

The minibot froze. Could Nova Prime see him? Did Tailgate need to hide? Should he wave? What to do! What to do! The minibot’s fans kicked in and he–Nova Prime rolled his optics at him.

The Prime kept walking along his route, until he eventually passed by.

Tailgate collapsed on shaky legs. His spark lurching in his spark casing.

Nova Prime was perfect.


End file.
